littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Hierarchy and Category Discussion
What this is about. Okay, so far it seems like this Wiki is a little on the inactive side as far as the number of active users is concerned. However, it seems that Jackton, Brod, and Richard all seem to want this Wiki to be successful. I feel that we need to tackle some of the issues we all have early on, yes? So this topic in particular will be about the and overall hierarchy of this Wiki. Feel free to state any opinions, suggestions, complaints, and so on. ---- I myself am primarily focused on the story level pages, or in a wider view whether or not we need them. The Walkthrough is a complete enough page alone, which seems to take away the need for putting walkthroughs for each level on their page. Leading me to ask, just what do the level pages need to be about? Just a short description, and a sticker list? It seems a little on the stub-side to me, and after seeing the necessary stub-crusade by Jackton, I think content is a big concern for this Wiki. This problem leads me into a more on-topic question: where do the story level pages fit into the categories? We have categories for Levels, yet the actual individual levels are under subcategories (The Gardens, The Savannah, etc). Therein I do not know for sure where I would recommend fixing the pages' structure, so I am apt to ask for your opinions. Fire away, for I am intent on helping give to this Wiki. --[[User:Twila27|'Twila']][[User Talk:Twila27|'Talk']] 22:33, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ---- Great points; the whole things a little confusing. I think, in concern to the Walkthrough, that whatever would be on each level's guide would probably be on its page (e.g. my Boom Town guide on the walkthrough more or less covers the Boom Town page, which is awkward.) However, if each guide was written on the walkthrough, we'd have such a massive page! It makes sense to break it down into smaller pages, as far as me to believe the walkthrough page should either not exist; with said walkthroughs on individual level pages; or, break it down into Curator walkthroughs (e.g. one page for The Garden's levels, another for the Savannah's levels etc.) Now, if it were individual, both the Levels and The (Insert Region Here) (e.g. The Gardens) Categories would be needed, e.g. The Frozen Tundra would be in "Levels" and "The Wilderness". If this is the case, Mini-game pages would have a seperate category under "Challenges" or "Mini Games" or something to differentiate from "Levels", but would also be categorised under, e.g., "The Wilderness" for each zone e.g. "Spline Rider" would go under "Mini Games" and "The Wilderness". Sorry if I've overused "e.g." so far! ;_o Of course, this all depends on the length of articles. Personally, I think the Minigame Pages should all redirect to one area page, e.g. all of The Garden's Minigames would be on one page, so they are all together and form a much more filled out article. I like examples me, so the Little Xim and Big Zam page I made would be a good one; having seperate articles for each character was pointless because they'd be so small. It's the same thing with the minigames. It's just the level pages would be much bigger. The Serpent Shrine boss fight guide, for example, is a fairly adequate size even without the rest of the level's info. However, some repetitive levels may take fewer words like Skulldozer, which is just running and jumping! I think the level pages should at least cover the following things: *A brief intro to the level and it's scenario in regards to the storyline. Maybe what it introduces, and what it's themes are (e.g. Get a Grip teaches how to grab.) *A short description of the level at best; what dangers it includes and tricky challenges, and what happens during it; and hints and tips as to how to succeed *I think, at some point, each page should list the Level Complete Gifts, Level Aced Gifts, and Collected All Gifts *Also I agree with the sticker list, but it may be hard to compile one. I believe it may only be neccessary to list each level's required Switch Trigger stickers (and where the switches are and the prizes they give if possible) and whether the level contains a Switch Trigger Sticker to find in the level in a Prize Bubble (either for the same or another level), if you follow. *In relation to the point above, naming stickers and decorations other than the important ones is fairly pointless, unless they are hidden/special rewards (such as the CRAZY! sticker under the bridge in Skate to Victory.) *It should also include a breakdown of any multiplayer challenges and how to beat them (plus prizes if possible.) It may be a good idea to write the number of players required in the page's intro. Again, I see both categories as neccessary because they differentiate a "Level" from, say, a "Gameplay" element or a "Character", and the different Story mode zones, but I'm still not too sure. These level pages may inevitably be reasonably short, but some bigger. I'm really confuzzled as to whether we ought to try and fill out the level pages to see if they can live as single pages, or if not, as location-only walkthroughs (e.g. All Metropolis levels on one page.) The problem with this though is that then they rival the size of the grouped mini-game pages. Oh, I've got mixed thoughts even as I've been writing this. I'll give it another read, a think through, and add anything else I have to say later. I'm sure we can think of something though! (And that I havn't just confused you more :p) -- JacktonChat! 17:17, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ---- We both seem to be more or less in agreement over the confusion over the categories, good to know I wasn't alone in being worried over this. So what I gather from your thoughts is: *Make the walkthrough page go away *Take the walkthrough page's contents to the individual levels' pages *Add the minigame challenges to the levels (e.g. The Gardens) as one whole page *Keep lengths fairly consistent if possible And the breakdown of what should be in a level page seems to be down to these sections: *Introduction to the level *Context of the level's place in the overall story *A brief how-to on completing the level and what that entails *Level Complete, Aced, and Collected All Gifts *The level's major prizes (I see your point, it would be a little over-the-top to do all prizes) *Switch Trigger locations and what the triggers are *Multiplayer challenge area descriptions Sound about right to you? As far as the character pages are concerned, could we also treat them like the minigame challenges by (for example) putting the Wedding characters Frida, Don Lu, the Butler, and Don Lu's dog all on one page, maybe the Creator Curator's page for that level set (so all the Gardens characters are found on the King's page)? --[[User:Twila27|'Twila']][[User Talk:Twila27|'Talk']] 03:48, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ---- Heh, you more or less just made what I said actually understandable :p much less confusing. Yeah, it sounds okay if your willing to go with it. It's probably best to give it a go, and I totally agree with your Character point too. This way, if we find pages do become overcrowded, we can always split them up again later (and vice versa; if the level pages appear to be lacking we can group them up.) Again, the character idea is probably a good one, so we can include info on lesser-important characters like Don Lu's Dog and yet not waste a little page on them. It's probably the most logical starting point, and we can see how it pans out. Also I thought the Walkthrough page could just be a link to the level pages with the walkthroughs, but the Story page more or less does this job anyway. -- JacktonChat! 18:05, 20 March 2009 (UTC)